The Rogue Uchiha
by The Ashened Genius
Summary: Hideki Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, and Shisui Uchiha are all ninja who are considered extremely talented. All three attempt to protect Konoha against a coup planned by the Uchiha and Shisui ends up dying while the other two go their own ways, destined to meet back up later. For now Hideki will lay low in the land of demons with a certain priestess that has rather ambitious requests.


**I don't own Naruto**

 **This Is my story about a rogue Uchiha**

 **Prologue**

Konohagakure was considered to be one of the most powerful shinobi villages in the Elemental Nations and not many could argue with that fact. A great number of legendary ninja originated from the village, some could even handle armies with their eyes closed. However they were severely weakened by the attack of the great Nine tails but managed to preserve through it all these years.

However the attack was too sudden and had many questions surrounding it. This causes great mistrust of the once greatly respected Uchiha clan for a single reason, Madara Uchiha. It was said that he was able to control the nine tails fox with the use of his extremely powerful sharingan. Naturally this didn't sit well with the prideful clan and they finally decided to do something, start a coup.

This worried three members of the clan greatly. One was know as Shisui Uchiha or rather Shunshin no Shisui. He was given the nickname based on his extremely skilled use of a basic jutsu that practically every ninja knew, the body flicker jutsu. To all his enemies it seemed as though he was teleporting with speed that could rival the legendary yellow flash.

The second Uchiha was none other than the prodigy Itachi Uchiha, younger brother figure to Shisui, and youngest Anbu to ever join the ranks. He was known and praised from every corner of the village as one of the most talented shinobi ever produced. This brought some respect back to the Uchiha clan but it wasn't enough to satisfy the clan head in the slightest.

The last Uchiha wasn't as well known as Itachi but he was just as skilled, maybe even more so in certain areas. His name was Hideki Uchiha, cousin to both Itachi and Shisui. Many just called his by his bingo book name, Kasai Akuma, and it was a very fitting nickname. His mastery of fire far surpassed anyone and was considered to be even better than the second Hokage's talent with water.

Right now the three rebellious Uchiha were having a meeting inside a forest over the hokage monument.

 **Present Time**

Hideki sighed while leaning against a tree, life was becoming tense for him and his appearance made that quite clear. His short black hair was rugged and looked extremely unkempt, with a few bangs hanging in front of his black coal-like eyes. His attire consisted of a dark blue shirt with black pants that were stuffed into the same colored combat boots. On his back was a sheathed long sword with rather strange markings on the sheath.

"What do you guys think we should do, killing them seems like the best course of action but they're still our family." All Hideki got in response was silent so he glanced to his side, his gaze landing on Itachi.

The older teen had long black hair that as pulled into a ponytail and a bang swaying lazily in the wind. He had bags under his black eyes and seemed extremely tired from everything happening around him. He was in his usual Anbu clothing and the standard issue tanto on his waist. 'I wish they would stop working Itachi-sensei so hard.'

With a heavy sigh Hideki turned towards Shisui who was sitting cross legged while staring out into the lake. He had similar black rugged hair and of course the black eyes the Uchiha were known for. His attire consisted of a black high collar shirt and matching pants with his tanto strapped to his right shoulder in a brown holster.

Hideki pushed himself off the tree and sat down next to Shisui in a tense silence. The three didn't know what exactly was going through the others head but they all understood one thing. "Itachi-sensei, Shisui-sempai, No matter what happens we'll all be friends."

Shisui grinned at Hideki while Itachi only offered a small smile at the declaration. After a few seconds Itachi joined them, sitting next to his older brother figure and younger brother figure. "Trust me, I don't roll that way, I'm not sure about Itachi though." Shisui cracked a joke causing Hideki to laugh loudly and Itachi to punch him with a smile plastered in his tired face.

"Jackass." Itachi muttered jokingly before joining Hideki in his laughter. It felt like years since the three got to laugh like this together, unfortunately everything was gonna change soon.

 **A week Later**

Hideki soundlessly dropped behind one of the Uchiha, guarding the entrance to the clan compound and used his sliver blade to piece the heart of him effortlessly. His face betrayed no emotion as he effortlessly kicked the body of the guard to the ground. The body hit the ground with a thud, drawing the attention of another guard.

Hideki threw a hail of kunai at the guard, who activated his sharingan and deflected them with practiced ease. Before the guard could react Hideki used the body replacement jutsu with one of the Kunai and decapitated him with no swift slice. 'Can't have them fall into the wrong hands.' Without a second of hesitation, Hideki took a breath and sealessly spit out two bright orange fireballs, incinerating the bodies of the two guards.

With that done he continued on his path into the compound with his bloodied blade. He spotted a black haired woman, likely an Uchiha civilian. She was reading a book and didn't even get a chance to register she was dead before a kunai entered her forehead.

Hideki shifted his gaze to the house behind the woman when a man and child came running out the front door. Without hesitation he threw his blade into the man's heart and castes a genjutsu, sending the little black haired girl to sleep. 'A painless death is all I can offer you.'

He walked past the sleeping girl and retrieved his sword, letting the man slump onto the ground dead. Hideki closed his eyes as he stabbed the little girl through the head, effectively ending any future she may have had. Quickly he regained his bearings and moved all the bodies together inside the house before burning it down.

A group of three Uchiha dropped down behind Hideki, each with kunai drawn. "Stand down Hideki or we will have to kill you." He only glanced at the three black haired Ninja before something happened, causing the three to take a step back in fear. His black eyes shifted into a fully matured sharingan before continuing to shift into a different form.

His eyes were now glowing red with a black eight sided star formed within his iris. A trail of blood left both his eyes and black flames enveloped the ninja who spoke. Before the other two could help their friend both were stabbed by kunai, unable to defend because of their shock.

After a few seconds Hideki's sharingan reverted back to the normal version and he wiped the blood away with his sleeve. 'My eyes feel like there on fire.' With that though Hideki fully stopped using his sharingan and continued through the compound after burning the other two.

Seconds later his eyes landed on a house that he secretly wished Itachi got to before him. With a heavy sigh Hideki walked into his families' house and stopped in the center. 'Sorry mother, father.' The second he finished that thought he began channeling an insane amount of fire chakra in both his arms.

White flames enveloped them and a voice called out to him. "Hideki-kun, what are you-" Before the person could finish their sentence he slammed his fists together and white flames expanded from his body, enveloping the house and everything within it.

Seconds later an expressionless Hideki stood in the ashes of his house and parents with a mix of emotions threatening to spill out. A single droplet of rain fell onto his forehead and as if a dam broke, it began to rain hard. Hideki simply stared up to the sky keeping his emotionless expression in place.

A single tear hit the ground before he disappeared in a pillar of flames. This was how the Uchiha were eradicated, how the legend of the merciless god of fire was born or so the people will say.

 **The End**

 **A random Story I might continue**


End file.
